Many refrigerators sold today include water dispensers within a door of the refrigerator. Some have a dispenser within the cabinet of the refrigerator. For various reasons, some consumers may purchase a refrigerator or other appliance without a water dispenser included, but later may desire to have filtered water available on-demand at a convenient location.